The present invention relates to an injection press for forming a mass of plastic material to a desired shape. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection press which is adaptable to inject the plastic material to be molded into an irregularly shaped mold at a desired, eccentrically positioned injection point.
For injection molding of thermosetting masses, particularly synthetic resins, injection presses or injection molds are known in which the point of injection is located centrally of the mold or die carrier plate. This constitutes a technical disadvantage, however, when unsymmetrical molded parts are to be produced, since the projected center of surface of such parts is always outside the centrally loacted point of injection.